1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to footwear for human beings and more particularly to an improved sandal.
2. Prior Art
A search of the U.S. Patent Office records has revealed the following patents which relate to but do not anticipate the subject matter disclosed and claimed in this application.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,784,035 (von Wilmowsky) issued Dec. 9, 1930, discloses a sandal in which there is a relatively large number of elements, for example, in FIG. 1 of that patent the sandal shows the sole, 4 thongs, or straps, an instep shield and numerous thong-retaining loops. The device of Wilmowsky also requires tying the straps or thongs or using a clasp to secure them. Such a structure is expensive to manufacture because of the numerous elements involved and the work involved in installing those elements in the sandal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,234,066 (Winkel), issued Mar. 4, 1941, does not have a portion which engages the space between the big toe and the adjacent toe of the foot of the wearer and, thus, does not achieve the positive engagement of the sandal by the foot in the toe region.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,092 (Blotner), issued Jan. 9, 1945, also fails to engage the foot positively in the region between the big toe and the next toe so as to prevent forward sliding of the foot on the sandal.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,309 (Peterson), issued June 8, 1954, fails to disclose a positive engagement of the foot and the region between the big toe and the next toe, as shown and claimed by Applicant, and, thus, in Peterson there is a tendency for the foot to move forward, particularly in the embodiment of FIG. 1 of that patent. The structure of FIG. 5 of that patent, while restraining the forward motion of the foot in the sandal also is a more expensive approach than that utilized by Applicant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,798 (Colan), issued Nov. 3, 1981, fails to show means passing between the big toe and the adjacent toe to retain the sandal to the foot, particularly in the toe region. Thus, there is a tendency for the foot to slide forward and be cramped in the toe region, the cramping coming from the forward loops of lacing 28.
Therefore, it is an object of my invention to provide an Improved Sandal which does not suffer from the disadvantages of present-day sandals, as recited hereinbefore.
It is a further object of my invention to provide and improve sandal which is easy to apply to the foot, comfortable to wear and inexpensive to manufacture.